


[Collections] Dratchet short prompt/stories.

by ThatKup



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, mundane fulff, one shots, prompts to be completed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: Ideas that pop up in my mind. No assurance of completion.Just sharing some Dratchet thoughts.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Kudos: 7





	1. Ratchet vampire prompt

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me as thatcupkup on Tumblr or ThatKup on Twitter.

I m thinking vampire Ratchet, let's say it's a kinda illness, or a virus, that making Ratchet feeling eager to drink from the livings' nake cables.

He's been trying hard to conceal this "kink", like, if you know the vampires from Witcher, blood to them is like wine, instead of essential water.

And one day, when Ratchet confronting, Pharma, who collects and consumes body parts from dead patients, and this bad jet, reveals that Ratchet has this Vampire symptom, "so this makes you look as bad as me”.

This should be a Dratchet headcanon actually, but I m not sure how Drift gonna enter. He wouldn't mind Ratchet having some, secret, i m sure.

Maybe Drift invites Ratchet a sip or two from time to time, in exchange for, you know, pounding the medic hard.

This probably just a Ratchet-syphonist au lol

Whatever. Whatever.


	2. Short story, Ratchet gets drunk. nothing happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH SH*T.  
> I first wrote this late at night and posted it on tumblr, and there were tons of spelling mistakes.  
> How could y'all bare with that lol.  
> Sincerely apologize.

Let's picture, these two, walking on the street of whatever planet Lost Light takes a stop on, holding each other's back, half-drunk, or one of them drunk, probably Ratchet; while Drift kinda struggles to keep the medic on his shoulder. Drift has the strength of a samurai yes, but not every samurai happens to drag a fellow in a similar weight and height, walking for more than 50 minutes in a late-night street.

He enjoys the warmth spreading from the medic though.

But the spits and shouts and mumbles and loud swears, aren't something so pleasant. Not that Drift hates to look after this poorly behaving drunk medic, is just, attracting too much attention (again, in a late night street) doesn't sound wise.

So he first hums half-heartedly, agreeing with whatever Ratchet complaining about. But that doesn't satisfy the grumpy mech.

He starts to wrench when Drift pulls, grasps the swordmech on the shoulder.

I don't know what Ratchet should have been saying, so probably the conversation begins with "I don't wanna go back to Lost Light... don't wanna stand in their way while those afts trynin' blown themselves away."

"Then do you wanna go back to Cybertron?" Drift asks, since, to be fair, there are shuttles or ships having destinations all over the space, Ratchet could go back.

"No."

"Then you want me to leave you here?"

Ratchet glances around, still a glimpse of consciousness in his optics.

But there's a moment, that Drift worries Ratchet would say "leave me be then".

"No." Instead, the medic clanks onto Drift's tighter.

"So, not Lost Light, neither Cybertron, but here." Drift tugs him a little closer, "with me. I m feeling lucky today."

"Um-hum." Ratchet nods, optics dim.

Um-hum for being here or being lucky? Drift wants to ask.

"You are pretty lucky. Stick with that bunch of stupid, while keeping ya aft save and sound. Nice."

Expected.

"Alright, Ratch. I will get you a motel room and let's call it a day. Feeling good?"

"How'bout you?"

Still having mind thinking logically. Maybe he's not that drunk.

"I will find a room with two bunk."

-

Motel.

Drift has his own taste, the taste that he had developed not so late after he got himself that gold card.

But it's not too luxurious as well. It's just for one night. Besides, the other mech isn't sober enough to cherish a room for sleep off extra charge.

"I will pay you back."

"You don't have to. You paid for the high-grade."

"But you didn't drink!"

"I did!" Drift leans down towards the bed to drop the heavy medic rather smoothly. He fails. Ratchet's frame bumps up a little because of the fine elasticity. He chuckles, seems like enjoying it.

He truly isn't that drunk.

Drift blinks.

Or he is.

The swordman rarely witnesses the medic relaxing like this. The smirk Ratchet's wearing, or maybe, a shallow smile. Drift remembers nothing that directly leads to it, but it's there.

"Then how was it."

"Hum?"

"How was your drink -- primus." Ratchet levels himself up, "I knew you've been brushing me off. Ugh."

He reaches for a pillow.

"Not bad." Drift shrugs, then adds, "but I've had better. Got some collections back on Lost Light. If you want to try out a sip or two when we get back...?"

Let's give him a reason to not abandon the ship totally. Drift tells himself, acting like a responsible TIC as he is trying to be.

"You talking me into another drink while I am still drunk?"

Ratchet rubs and pats that pillow, puts it behind his helm.

"You seem relaxed, and..." Drift forces his sight leaving Ratchet -- half laid, legs spread; his optics dim while piercing thoughts as always, but it makes him extra attractive right now.

"And what...?"

The orange mech flips around, optics following Drift lingering to the other bed.

"And everyone wishes you can relax..." Drift gives the medic a look, but he can't pile his gaze off from Ratchet, who, is now lying, one hand cupping his own helm, eyesight soft, teasing even.

"If that's the task, they should all buy me a round. "

The pillow is in the medic's embrace, his chestplate squeezing towards it; his legs bent in a lazy way, hips stick up, too attractive; and his waist, mechs usually spare less attention on that it, but, right now, this posture makes the tight waist prominent; heated air vents out from the grilles on his belt, drops of condensate glittering them.

Is that intentional?

"If I relax too much, the ship would explode very soon." Ratchet grins, "Not in the command level, but I am significant to all of the crew. Believe it or not."

He checks his fingers in a flirting style, while gaze still lies on Drift.

The swordmech sighs. He strides back to the bed having the delicious-looking medic lying on.

"But if you like to, take some time off, like today, I would be glad if you show some interests in my collections." His hand, reaches out to brush off some coolant from Ratchet's belt, " as far as I concerned, you seem liking it, this, being dizzy. A lot."

"Oh, what do you know." Ratchet tangles the free hand with Drift's fingers, "I love it."


	3. Seige outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Siege Dratchet headcanon fic outline, with Ratchet a past-weapon-master, now-cynical-doc and Drift, a hired-gun.
> 
> Man this stuff is ooc. Warning you.

Like Wheeljack and Percy, Ratchet had been taking engineering & mechanism at the beginning of his studies, and due to that Ratchet developed an interest on fire-weapon R&D, but it gradually got pushed away from his daily life, since he was assigned to the field of medicine and nursery, as he was, obviously, an ambulance.

(I quite don't like Seige for not elaborating the true enemy of the civil war, so I think I'll just borrow idw's functionism)

While Drift, stepped onto the stage as, well, a freelancer I guess, who saved by Ratchet in an accident (which details are still under consideration, probably a stupidly-planned bank rubbing or something like that...).

Anyway. So, Ratchet figured that Drift was great on fire-armors, and decided to teach the freelancer some technical lessons. Drift was smart, a fast learner. He helped Ratchet testing weapons the doctor secretly designed, and they gradually became closer, and something like a partner relationship germinated.

(At that happy, innocent, cooperative days, they fragged or didn’t, there’s different tension for either)

And then came the war. Ratchet spent more time on his medical career, since he was our best best ambulance; while Drift, at most of the time, just doing what Deadlock would do. However, this Drift hadn’t drowned his earlier life in the gutter, so it wouldn’t make sense if he acted 1000% cruel and “that” badass, especially he’d been already kept on with Ratchet for a few hundred years before the war. He was a fine soldier who was good at guns, but no more than that.

They were on the same side before Alpha Trion passed away and the two parties split their paths. And Ratchet made the decision of “I will safe mecha from both sides” and left Autobot (temporarily) without leaving any message; while Drift did something opposite, “I will kill mecha from both sides, but depending on who pays the salary”. Ratchet, at this point, was escaping the memories and facts that his past obsession on weaponry led to an ugly consequence and countless casualty, while Drift was escaping the responsibilities of picking-side. He couldn’t drop his guns or his knowledge about them either, since they were the only gifts Ratchet left him before the medic hid away from the public sights.

Time flew. 

Before the story of Siege, before Ratchet moved into that theater, he settled a clinic in some ruins. He accidentally saved Drift again, one day, the medic couldn’t decide whether that was a lucky or unlucky day. Drift wasn’t in a bad shape, he just needed a place to rest. Figuring out Ratchet was stuck in a situation lacked medical equipment and supplies, basically, everything, he wanted to grasp and keep the medic, this mech who came from his past, and cherish him. Luckily the gunner was rather rich, as a competitive mercenary, he also had channels and connections, he knew where to collect or exchange for usable things.

So at some point they scratched a dying mech out from the debris, Ratchet needed some particular tools to save that poor mech’s life, and Drift fetch in that stuff punctually (he had also been fetching goods to feed starving Ratchet from time to time). After the surgery, Ratchet confessed that he didn’t want to pile up the debt he owed to Drift, it was time to pay back.

(It would be more interesting to keep them thirsty to each other and were never able to truly devour the fruit of love before this so-called pay-back. But would this make their relationship sound simply in a beneficial way?)

So Ratchet had a tiring night, being ground into the shaky berth, again and again, biting down his moans hard, in case his patients feel guilty about the way he repays Drift. Drift would rather his medic to keen out loud, though.

The next morning, he told Ratchet he was going to leave for a few days, not just simply doing patrol or search for supplies. He was leaving for somewhere far. Ratchet didn’t ask him to stay, but stood up, put his hands on Drift guns, and asked for permission to check them.

“Thought you never gonna touch weapons.” Drift teased.

“You can have my exceptions.” Ratchet answered, he wouldn’t confess that it was also a release and comfort for him to cope with stuff which is not fragile as somethings that breathe and eat and may die easily, and a glimpse of delight flushed when he found himself still capable with guns.

“Why not pay me back with a gun upgrading yesterday, ” Drift approached him, fingers brushing transforming seams on Ratchet’s waist, whispered, “not saying that wasn’t great, just, curious.”

“Didn't know you were about to leave.”

But Drift didn’t go for a long time. He found a place truly safe for Ratchet, that theater, renovated it the best he could (with some help from the scavengers), and helped the medic relocate his clinic.

He still stepped in from time to time, or frequently, would be a precise word; he brought good and bad news, helped with whatever was in need of help, including Ratchet’s stress and loneliness.

Then when Ratchet agreed to help fix the space-bridge, he sent Drift a location on the group's way to the facility and stopped to meet him up for a moment. 

(Here’s another opinion I had about Siege -- reminded by my friend as well -- in episode 6, did Ratchet just, went aboard without a second thought about his patients? I prefer he had everything planned well, more detailed than “strong bots keep watch”.)

The medic already knew there was a great chance for him to not be able to come back after fixing up the sapcebridge, since sneaking across Decepticon's general offensive without protection didn’t seem to be a better idea than jumping into a burning furnace. Drift offered to go with him, but Ratchet asked Drift to stay in the clinic. He didn’t expect Drift could collect more wounded from the destroyed city and treat them with the best care, but he could at least make sure the current ones’ recovery.

（Or maybe it is Drift who asked Ratchet to stay with the Autobot -- “if Decepticon attacks, please Ratchet, please don’t try to sneak through that mess. I will look after the clinic, just promise you will take care of yourself”. Drift cupped Ratchet’s helm and totally ignored everyone else, because no one could talk this pride and confident Drift out from exhorting his future mate to stay safe)

And Drift being Drift, definitely promise to keep up with Ratchet after his assigned mission completed.

End of this outline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first post this on tumblr a while ago. am I gonna finish it? no clue. 
> 
> Swear to primus I will finish re-writing Four Acts first. 
> 
> [after this school term ends peacefully]


End file.
